


Quick Fling

by PokemonFan69



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 08:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19498354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan69/pseuds/PokemonFan69
Summary: After Ash leaves for Sinnoh for some intense training, May, Ash's girlfriend, decides to have some fun while he's gone...





	Quick Fling

Quick Fling  
May was shopping in Mauville City, her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum was in Sinnoh for two weeks for some intense training. This gave May a lot of time to herself, and so she went shopping quite frequently. As she walked out of Victoria’s Secret and stepped onto the street, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder.

  
“Aah!” She jumped, she turned her head around to see that it was her ex-boyfriend, Drew. “Drew?” She asked, annoyed.

  
“Hey May, babe” Drew greeted. May huffed.

  
“What do you want?” She snapped. Drew frowned. Ever since they had broken up, the couple had not been on good terms. Drew wanted May back so much, however May didn’t feel the same way about him.

  
“I wanna make it up to you” He said in a soothing tone. May’s flustered expression turned into a small smile, she remembered Drew’s seductive side.

  
“Alright then. Just make it quick.” May finally exclaimed.

  
“Okay, just follow me” He winked and tugged at her hand. They walked for about a mile, in complete awkward silence until they came to Drew’s house at the outskirts of the city. It wasn’t as big as a mansion, but wasn’t as small as a house. However it was very large inside, as May soon found out. She raised her eyebrows as Drew dragged her through the front door. She kicked her shoes off, while Drew sat down and untied the laces of his black Air Jordans. He got back up pulled May’s waist towards him. He kissed her on the lips.

  
“Drew? What are you doing!?” She almost chocked.

  
“This is my apology.” He answered.

  
“A kiss? You dragged me all the way here for a shitty kiss?” May spluttered, she was about to go insane. “And besides, I have a boyfriend.”

  
“Oh, it’s not over yet” Drew smirked, pulling May up the stairs. Drew burst open the door of his bedroom. It was extremely large. There was a PC computer with a gaming chair on the right hand side of the room, and on the left side, there was a mirror with tones of grooming products, there was also a door, that May presumed let to an en-suite. Her focus then shifted to the bed that sat at the back of the room, next to the door. There was rose-petals and a couple of honey-scented candles that lit up the dark room.  
“Drew…” She trailed off as he walked over and lay on the bed. She made her way over to where he was laying and dropped her shopping by the mirror.

“Drew… what are you doing?”

  
“This is my apology.” He stated, rubbing the bed sheets. May sniffed the air.

“Is that… honey?” She questioned, quite confused as to what was going on. Drew nodded.

  
“Now, come here.” Drew hushed, pulling May closer to him and kissing her again on the lips. At this point, Drew had gotten May under his seductive spell, so she kissed back. They started to make out with great passion, their lips touching for the first time in months.

  
“God, why did I ever leave you for Ash?” May moaned, she didn’t really mean it, but she was in so much rapture that it just came out. May wrapped her arms around Drew’s waist and lifted his shirt off. She squealed as his six-pack came into view. “Wow.”

  
“Yeah, I’ve been working out a ton.” He chuckled. May started the French-kiss again. Drew taken off guard, began to lift off his trousers and expensive boxer shorts.

  
“Oh my!” She cried as she caught a glance at Drew’s eight inch beast. “It’s so much bigger and thicker than Ash’s!”

  
“Suck it. Now.” Drew demanded. May blushed. She didn’t really want to cheat on her boyfriend.

“Um… no.” She mumbled, turning her head down. Drew frowned.

  
“I won’t take no for an answer!” He yelled. May then remembered why they had broken up in the first place. Drew was way too aggressive and always in control.

  
“Sorry.” She said.

  
“I know something that will get you in the mood.” Drew then stated after a long pause.

  
“What’s that babe?” May quizzed.

  
“Strip for me and I’ll masturbate.”

  
“No!” She howled.

  
“I’ll pay you.”

“Fine. How much?”

“$50?” He offered.

  
“Make it $75, for a strip and a blow job.” She finalised.

  
“Deal.” Drew smirked as he watched May slowly take off all of her clothes. He started to pump his dick up and down, which aroused May.

  
“You like that do you?” She taunted. She yanked off her red shirt, revealing her black push-up bra, showing off her cleavage to the green haired boy in front of her. Drew got harder as May’s naked body came into full view. She turned her body around, teasing her ex.

  
“Come here babe” Drew moaned, he had finished his wank and was still horny and hard. May stepped her way back towards the bed and climbed onto it, close to Drew’s dick. Slowly, she began to lick the tip, getting any pre-cum that came out. Drew moaned loudly as May did her magic. “Take it all in.” May obliged and started to make her way down his shaft.

  
“Mmmm” May sighed, she now had about six inches in her mouth.

  
“Come on, you can take in more than that!” Drew cried, with frustration.

  
“I know!” May called and she took in the last two inches. “Mmmm, so good!” Her tongue swirled around his rod while Drew groaned, his voice echoed around the room. Drew smirked broadly as he watched May bob up and down on his manhood.

  
“May I’m bout’ to cum.” Drew told her. May kept on sucking until he unleashed his load into her mouth. She licked her lips.  
“Yum” She panted.

  
“Thanks May babe” Drew recovered, patting his ex-girlfriend on the head.

  
“Oh, it’s not over yet…” She winked. She spread her legs across the bed and smiled at Drew. “I’m ready for you Drew.” May hushed. Drew gave a cheeky grin. “And don’t worry, I’m on the pill.” Drew aligned his cock with May’s fanny and he inched in. May let out soft moans of pleasure.

  
“Damn, May, your so fucking tight.” Drew whispered as he began to fondle May’s D cups.

  
“Oh Drew! Deeper! Deeper!” She cried. Drew did so and stuck his dick a few inches further into her pussy. “YES, FUCK ME DREW!”

  
“May…” panted Drew.

“GOD, you’re so much better than Ash!” May wheezed.

  
“Forget about Ash” Drew ordered and stuck his entire length into May’s pussy.

  
“Oh! Drew baby fuck me like that!” May shouted as Drew started to pound her like mad. “Oh fuck Drew! I’m going to cum!” May sighed as Drew made her cum the first time. Drew came too, releasing his fluids into May’s vagina.

“Ready for another round?” Drew asked.

  
“Hold. On. Lemmie get my breath back.” May had hardly finished her sentence when Drew smashed his massive chode back into May’s pussy. “OH SO GOOD!”

  
“Your dirty slut, you love cock don’t you?” Drew grimaced.

  
“Yep, especially your cock.” She confirmed. “MORE MORE MORE!” May then shrieked as Drew began to sway his body faster and faster. May put her hands firmly on Drew’s shoulders to keep herself up right. “YES YES!”

“May you dirty whore!” Drew scolded pushing his cock further into her pussy.

  
“I love you Drew.”

  
“Love you too babe.” Drew slammed his cock into May’s walls again and hit her G-spot, something that Ash could never seem to find, making May cum. Semen dripped out of her hole and onto Drew’s dick and the black bed sheets. Drew came not long after.

  
“Cum inside of me” May ordered. Drew nodded and shot his load into May’s snatch. May shivered. The reunited couple lay on the bed together for a minute, before May put her clothes back on. “Where’s my money?” She whispered.

  
“Oh yeah.” A naked Drew walked over to his desk where his wallet was laying, he picked it up and took $175 out of it and passed it to the brunette standing in front of him.

  
“Thanks babe.” May kissed him on the cheek as was about to go downstairs when she said, “I’ll be back soon. Love you!” She then picked up her shopping bags and headed back into town. Drew smirked to himself. He knew that May would be back the very next day.


End file.
